Kidō (Zf6hellion)/Kadō
|altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#FADA5E |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Kidō |tab2=Kadō |tabAlt=Xiemaibo |titleAlt=Gintō }} | textcolor =#FFFFFF }} Kadō (力道, Way of Energy; Energy Way), also known simply as Magic (魔法, Mahō), is an ancient art of spell casting that was used primarily by the Balancers of Souls. It fell out of favour with following the advent of Kidō but remained in use by those in the with enough spiritual power to wield it. The spells are produced using strong Reiryoku and mixing it with from a specific natural source in order to generate elemental effects, they are thus categorized by which ever element they manipulate. Kadō spells are triggered by way of specific motions. Kadō Mechanics Kadō spells aren't graded on any kind of conventional system, and instead are categorized by a series of groups known as Kukan (区間, Sections). The higher the group that a spell is in, the more complex and powerful it will be. Generally each group consists of about eight spells and are further seperated by the element they manipulate (Shokakukan (初火区間, First Fire Section), Nikakukan (弐火区間, Second Fire Section), Shūsuikukan (初水区間, Third Water Section), etc.) To use Kadō, the user most perform a set of specific motions ranging from simple hand gestures to elaborate dances, which can take anything from an instant to several seconds to perform properly. The power of a spell relies on the skill and power of the user, if one masters a specific spell above all else, it is possible for that spell to become more powerful than generally stronger spells through the process of familiarity and understanding. It is more common for high-level practitioners to utilize this aspect though. As they draw upon the elemental forces, Kadō spells can be used for practical purposes if used properly. It has been demonstrated that spells could be used to build a house, even a fortress, with the proper level of time, focus, and skill on the part of an Earth Magic user. Kadō Classification *' ' (五行, Five Elements): The primary forms of Kadō all take stock in one of five elemental forms, which are Enjutsu (炎術, Flame Magic), Jijutsu (地術, Earth Magic), Mijutsu (水術, Water Magic), Kūjutsu (空術, Air Magic), and, Kojutsu (属術, Metal Magic). These spells have a variety of purposes encompassing all kinds of battlefield usage such as support, defense, offense, and other forms. Many of the spells are geared towards giving the user a tactical advantage. Gogyō spells often have sub-classes of spells governing a more complex aspect of their element. *'Shingyō' (身行, Sub-Elements): These spells are those that focus on a single aspect of one of the primary forms, such that manipulation of that particular aspect becomes an art of its own. There is no known limit to how many Shingyō exist within each of the five Gogyō. An example of which would be Yomojutsu (黄泉術, Underworld Magic) which focuses on the power of Leylines in order to generate effects that one would associate with . Another example would be Denjutsu (電術, Lightning Magic) which comes from Kūjutsu, focusing not on the heavenly winds themselves, but the wrath that Heaven may cast upon its enemies. *'Zōgyō' (雑行, Intricate Elements): (Under Construction) Kadō Spells Fire Spells= Enjutsu (炎術, Flame Magic) A list of all known fire-based spells. *'Hi Niiki' (火似息, Breath Like Fire): A Fire Kadō. The user claps their hands against their chest, causing light to build up in the lungs that they then spew forth as a torrent of flames. **'Kohakusatsu' (琥珀風殺, Amber Wind Murder): A Fire Kadō. An advanced form of Hi Niiki, the user claps their hands against their biceps and then casts them outward to evoke the image of wings. Behind them the visage of a dragon's head emerges, and proceeds to swallow the user. Together the user and the dragon's maw spew forth a massive blazing ocean that engulfs and consumes anything before them. *'Kaentō' (火炎投, Flamethrower): A Fire Kadō. The user forms a cross in the air with their hand four times, each time starting from a different point on the cross. Following the final motion, the user's palm ignites in flames for a brief moment before they disperse and are then concentrated into a small dot at the center of their palm, once focused on a target that small point then releases an intensely powerful torrent of fire. *'Moeru Hashi' (燃える橋, Burning Bridge): A Fire Kadō. The user takes an object in their hands and recites the name of the spell, causing the object to rapidly increase in temperature before bursting into flame. The flames rush across the entire body of the object, burning whatever else may be in contact with it. The spell bears a resemblance to the Kidō spell . *'Netsu Tenohira' (熱掌, Restless Palm): A Fire Kadō. A With one or both hands, the user performs a series of motions with the hand while drawn in at their sides, they stop short of the final motion before making contact with a target on any location in order to "mark" them as the target of the spell. Then they finish the last motion causing light to emit from the marked point of the victim and their own Reiatsu ignites into flames, those with a stronger Reiatsu are of course more subject to the power of the spell. *'Nitoratsuki' (二虎突き, Two Tiger Thrust): A Fire Kadō. The user adopts a fighting stance, legs apart and hands risen with fingers arranged to evoke the face of a tiger. Their hands burst into flames and the next motion they make with their fists causes a powerful explosion of fire to burst forth in the form of a tiger that lunges through its target, incinerating them in its powerful flames. *'Zunōka Akudō' (頭脳火悪道, Fire-Headed Hydra): A Fire Kadō. The user portrays the motions of a snake weaving through the grass with a single hand before jutting out their palm with all fingers outstretched. Each finger emits a faint red light that quickly intensifies before snake-like beams of black and red emerge to hunt down a target. The spell is incapable of being stopped with simple brute force, instead a collision with a non-intended target causes the original beam to multiply, and this can go on near infinitely as long as its user supplies it with spiritual energy. The only way to stop the spell, aside from being hit with it directly, is to counteract it with spiritualized liquids. ---- Yomojutsu (黄泉術, Underworld Magic) A list of all known Underworld spells, a sub-type of fire spells. *'Hametsu no Honō' (破滅の炎, Flames of Perdition): An Underworld Kadō. The user sets up five ethereal marks across the area, each one forming one tip of a pentagon-shaped formation. Then, once the user completes the formation, he performs a series of gestures with both of his hands, which he then slams to the ground, activating the spell. Consequently, five giant pillars of jet black flames erupt from each tip.Equilibrium, Restitution Part 1 They swirl around the caster to ultimately converge into a single wide beam. Then, the five tendrils detach from the ground and the user guides the beam toward its designated target. At this point, the spell no longer needs any support save for the caster's focus. It follows its target as a serpentine beam of jet black flames with the tip in the shape of an oblong skull with its jaws wide open. Once the target is hit, it is burned with incredible heat until nothing remains of the body, at which point the flames subside by themselves. Unlike Zunōka Akudō, its inspiration, the flames cannot be quenched with Water Kadō. *'Mokushiroku Yomo no Kabe' (黙示録四方の壁, Four Walls of the Apocalypse): An Underworld Kadō. The user performs an intricate five stage dance, with their legs held wide apart and most of the motions coming from the arms and upper body. The spell carves very thin but very deep scars into the earth around the target from which four, somewhat transparent and extremely thin, walls made up of black flames emerge. Upon completion of all four such walls, a final wall, taking the form of a roof, forms atop them. The dance continues creating two diamond-shaped spears on either side of its performer, while a massive ring of them forms around the box. One spear from beside the user fires, rebounding against the wall which in turn calls in half of those surrounding it. This effect repeats a second time before all of the spears are eliminated. The box glows with light and then shatters, calling forth numerous apocalyptic shockwaves that pulverize everything within a great distance, particularly damaging whatever had been entrapped within the box. *'Mugen Kusari' (無限鎖, Endless Chains): An Underworld Kadō. The caster draws a pentagram on the ground. Then, they perform three hand seals: "bind", "replicate", "sustain". The area beneath the target changes into a formless black mass that subsequently spawns a number of rusty chains. The chains wrap around the target incessantly. The longer the spell is sustained, the more chains are spawned to bind the target. **'Shōshaju' (瀟洒手, Immaculate Hands): An Underworld Kadō. The user creates the seals of Hyō, Kai, Retsu and Zen calling them out as they do so as if incanting before finally reciting the name of the spell. From there, the targets of the spell's shadows become warped, generating a mass of clawing black hands that attempt to pull down and restrain them.Equilibrium, Deterioration Part 5 *'Yarisaki' (槍先, Tip of the Spear): An Underworld Kadō. The user draws into a stance akin to that of Judo before shooting forth their fist in an open palm thrust, generating a powerful shockwave from the strike and causing a black ball of flame to manifest. It is quick and powerful, able to cause a large amount of damage when it explodes. |-| Wind Spells= Kūjutsu (空術, Air Magic) A list of wind-based spells. *'Haretsu' (破裂, Rupture): An Air Kadō. The user forms a number of obscure positions resembling Chinese Zodiac hand signs with one hand, after doing so the user places their hand on the intended target. As the user does so a unimpressive bullet of compressed air is shot through the target, while causing little if any damage the target is blasted backwards while a shockwave travels through anyone in the vicinity, potentially stunning them for a short time.Equilibrium, Collapse Part 4 *'Shōnagi' (囁柳, Whispering Willow): An Air Kadō. The user weaves out their fingers in a circular fanning motion causing a draft of wind to blow past them a moment later. It is a simple Kadō used to project ones voice a great distance.Equilibrium, Incursion Part 8 ---- Denjutsu (電術, Lightning Magic) A list of lightning-based spells, a sub-type of air spell. *'Denki Tetsudō' (電気鉄道, Electric Rail): A Lightning Kadō. The user draws their arms to their chest, holding them outward and vertically parallel to one another, they then make a horizontal slashing motion bringing them back in front of themself. Following this, a beam of electrical energy fires forth at the opponent. The attack radius can be widened or shortened depending on how far the hands are apart prior to firing. It is also characterized by the distinct screeching sound it makes.Equilibrium, Collapse Part 2 |-| Earth Spells= Jijutsu (地術, Earth Magic) A list of earth-based spells. *' ' (扶桑, Supporting Mulberry Tree): An Earth Kadō. The user claps their hands together calling forth a mass of large tree roots, which rip their way out of the ground in front of the user. The roots coil around each other in order to create a durable wall that defends against enemy attacks. It is powerful enough to withstand quite a bit of damage, outright ignoring the of Haiiro Hoshi. It can be combined with Ruòmù.Equilibrium, Perdition Part 1 *'Kaidan Jōshō' (階段上昇, Staircase Rise): An Earth Kadō. A simple spell that carves the ground into three large rectangular slates before firing them upward into the sky, they are powerful and move with enough momentum to cause serious harm, or they can be used to unbalance and distract opponents on the ground. *'Kokubyō' (石鋲, Stone Tack): An Earth Kadō. The user combines their Reiryoku with the surrounding Reishi and converts them both into stone, willing the manifested matter into a large spike about as big as its wielder. The attack is aimed and fired depending on where the user touches it, with even the lightest touch causing it to shoot off at extreme speeds. *' ' (石波, Stone Wave): An Earth Kadō. By moving their hand in the same pattern as the trembling current, the sign of the , the user can reduce anything they touch to sand. normally uses this as a delay tactic, blasting through walls in order to run away, but he has demonstrated that it has other potential uses in a fight; such as when he used it to sink 's into the ground up to the handle, effectively rendering it useless. Seppa can also be performed using one's feet. It can even be used as a projectile. , Chapter 87 **' ' (連環石波扇, Stone Wave Fan of Linked Rings): A larger variant of Seppa that reduces all nearby surfaces to sand instead of just that which the user touches. , Chapter 90 *'Rìběn' (日本, Root of the Sun): An Earth Kadō. The final step in the chain that utilizes the Fùsang and Ruòmù spells, once the splinters of the latter spell has been unleashed and stuck to a target, the user descends to their knees and digs their fingers into the earth. The splinters begin to glisten with light and rapidly grow in weight, enough to overburden and nearly topple two Sternritter. After a brief period of build up the splinters explode in a rather dazzling explosion of power. *' ' (若木, Treelike): An Earth Kadō. The user presses one hand over the other before then pressing it against an earthen surface, like the roots of the Fùsang spell. The surface explodes into thousands of splinters in a directed shower of fragments, not unlike the detonation of a shrapnel grenade. While it can be used on any earthen-based substance, its usage alongside Fùsang is a necessary step in a combination of spells that ends with Rìběn. ---- Yojutsu (世術, World Magic) A list of World spells, a sub-type of earth spells. |-| Water Spells= Mijutsu (水術, Water Magic) A list of water-based spells. *'Shuǐjìng' (水鏡, Water Mirror): An illusory Kadō. The user focuses Reiryoku into their palm whilst they sweep it across an object, such as a sword, thus soaking the object in a blue coat of spiritual energy. After a short period of time, the energy flickers into a burst of light creating several thousand imitations of the object in question. These copies imitate the actions of the object, so they would appear to fly if used on an item that had been thrown. *'Yururyū' (緩流, Gentle Stream): A Water Kadō. The caster performs 水 (mizu) hand seals which stand for water. Then, they jut out their arms and launch two pressurised streams of water from their palms. The spell is a basic one, though it may be used to quench the flames of Zunōka Akudō.Equilibrium, Ruination Part 1 ---- Hijutsu (氷術, Ice Magic) A list of ice-based spells, a sub-type of water spell. *'Jō Sakana' (静魚, Still Fish): An Ice Kadō. The user forms a simple hand motion, pulling back their arm while forming the hand into a shape reminiscent of snake fangs, they then emit and concentrate their Reiatsu in the space between the fingers, causing it to quickly freeze into a large diamond-shaped spear construct. Launching the arm forward will propel the spell towards a target, and if timed correctly, the spell can be used to absorb the attacks of others. |-| Metal Spells= Kojutsu (属術, Metal Magic) A list of all known metal-based spells. *'Hantaiten' (反対点, Opposite Point) A Metal Kadō. The user focuses Reiryoku to a single point on their body before delivering a strike to an opponent. The opposite side of the struck point is immersed in blue light and then pulled, as if by intense gravity, essentially tossing them away. Hyo Seung utilized it in order to smash Zankken Javan into the earth, and struck Aideen Byrne's shield, launching him into several buildings.Equilibrium, Ruination Part 5 *'Kekkō Kōfun' (血行興奮, Blood Circulation Excitement): The user carves a symbol of an oval and a plus into either of their hands before clasping them over a mound of dust, whether specifically prepared or gathered from their surroundings. As blood trickles from their wounds onto the dust, they infuse it with Reiryoku causing the two to mix together and transform, turning the dust into fragmented specks of amber. The user inhales this powder which causes the iron in their blood to undergo a radical change. At the same time, earthen materials around the user begin to levitate as if magnetized and gravitate towards them, enshrining them within a stone enclosure. A second transformation occurs, and together the user and the stone meld into one grotesque beast that appears to be constructed purely of mineral substances. The spell serves to transform the user into a beast of larger proportions than themselves, and bestowing upon them greater durability and strength as well as an increased affinity for Kojutsu spells. It is the signature craft of the Hán family. ---- Hojutsu (寶術, Jewel Magic) A list of all known jewel-based spells, a sub-type of metal spell. |-| Combination Spells= A list of spells comprised of more than one element. *'Hashiraka' (柱火, ): An Earth-Fire Kadō. The user holds out their arms atop one another, bending them in to point towards themselves. On one side of them a tower of earth emerges from the ground while a tower of flames bursts out on the opposite side. The presence of these pillars enhance the strength of fire and earth Kadō cast by the user until they are destroyed.Equilibrium, Deterioration Part 6 *'Fūtoboku' (風と木, Wind and Trees): The user constructs a series of inscriptions upon a surface before melding with that very same surface in order to take on its characteristics and afford themselves protection from attacks. They can wield and control these areas as if they are extensions of themselves, turning hardened dirt and stone into liquid muck that solidifies just as quick, or blending with the sky as if camouflaged, becoming untouchable to those around them. Talented practitioners can transfer themselves from one type of surface to another in order to further their manipulations. Needless to say, it is a high level Kadō.Equilibrium, Collapse Part 3 References